Shazam! and Superman: Protectors of Earth
by BlackMoonDragon7
Summary: Shazam! finally earns himself a seat in the Justice League. However, when Superman gets jealous of his power and his popularity, tension forms between the two heroes. Unfortunately, a new threat emerges that neither hero can handle on their own. Can the World's Mightiest Mortal and the Man of Steel overcome their differences in time to stop this new threat? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1: The Audition

Hey guys! This is BlackMoonDragon7 here. This is my first ever fanfiction. I am a big fan of Shazam! and I personally feel that DC does not allow the character to meet his true potential. It is a real shame since his comics once eclipsed sales of Superman comics. For you Superman fans out there, please be aware that I am heavily biased when it comes to comparing Shazam! and Superman and it may show in my stories. It is my dream to become a writer one day, so any constructive criticism that can help me improve my writing skills will be appreciated. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: The Audition**

Shazam paced nervously in the waiting room of the Watchtower, his cape fluttering behind him with every step. The Justice League was having their annual auditions and he finally had the opportunity to earn him a spot in the League. He was very anxious. He was just a teenage boy (although none of the other heroes were aware of the fact) among older more seasoned veteran heroes. While Other heroes seeking to prove themselves included Plastic Man, Firestorm, Vixen, and Nightwing among many others. In their presence, he felt intimidated. Little did he know, however, they were intimidated by his presence.

Despite his nervous demeanor, the other heroes knew that he was on an entirely different level than them. Firstly, he was very handsome. This was a fact that did not go unnoticed by the female heroes and made the male heroes feel both jealous and threatened. Secondly, he was powerful. He could fly, move at supernatural speeds, command the living lightning, and had enough strength to match the strongest this universe had to offer.

Suddenly the door opened and a winged woman with red hair and bird-like armor entered the room. She motioned Shazam to accompany her and he followed her into the hall.

"Welcome Shazam," she greeted. "I am Hawkgirl, but you may call me Shiera if you prefer. How are doing?"

"A-a little nervous," he admitted as they continued walking down the hall.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," she assured him. "I read up on your file. While it does say you can be a little on the immature side, it also says that that you have saved countless lives and even bested Black Adam in combat. With the skill set you posses, I personally think that the Justice League needs you."

"Th-thank you M-Mrs Shiera," he replied.

Finally, they arrived at the doors to the League's chamber. Shiera gave him on last reassuring nod before leaving him to his own devices. He sighed to himself and pulled up his hood before entering the chamber. He was overwhelmed by the presences before him. Sitting in podiums far above him were the seven founding members of the league. They consisted of Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, and of course, Superman.

Batman was the first to speak. "Welcome to the Watchtower. We understand that you want to become a member of the League. However, being a member is a big responsibility. Your actions will reflect on the League as a whole. It is my understanding that you have a reputation for being quite immature. Are you sure that you are ready to handle the responsibility of being a member of the League?"

"Y-yes Sir! Batman sir," he responded. "I promise I will not let you down. Please give me a chance to prove myself. I beg you. I was born for this."

Batman raised an eyebrow before Green Lantern chimed in, "Cut him some slack Bats. So what if he his a little immature? You let me on the team didn't you? Besides, don't you think he has done enough already?"

"He has a point," Aquaman added. "He has a heart of gold. He could have used his powers for anything, and yet he chose to use them to help others. Many lives would have been lost without him. He even defeated Black Adam on numerous occasions."

Superman finally spoke up. "While we are on the topic, you and Adam seem to have a lot in common. Care to explain?"

"Oh, him?" he asked. "He was the Wizard's champion before me."

At this, Superman raised an eyebrow. "The Wizard?"

"Y-yes. The Wizard," he replied. "He always has a champion to protect the world of man and magic. Adam was the Wizard's champion until he decided to abuse his powers. He made me the new champion to protect the world and keep Adam in check."

Superman frowned. This meant that Shazam was a magic user. A powerful one at that. Even he had trouble with Black Adam. Yet Shazam defeated him on a regular basis. In Superman's mind, that made him dangerous. Superman did not care for anything that had to do with magic. Perhaps it was because it made him feel vulnerable. After all, it was one of the few powers in the universe that could hurt him. Regardless of the reason, he wasn't sure how he felt about Shazam.

Wonder Woman glanced in Superman's direction and realized that his expression was making Shazam feel nervous. It was at this moment, she decided to release the tension.

"Hey! Shazam!" she called. "You're a pretty handsome man. Has anyone ever told you you have the face of a Greek god?"

Superman scowled at her.

Shazam blushed. "I-its funny you should ask. I get my power from them."

"Really?" Wonder Woman asked, now more intrigued.

The other heroes, save for Superman, perked up as well, also interested.

"Yes," Shazam responded more confidently. "I have **S** olomon's wisdom, **H** ercules' strength, **A** tlas' stamina, **Z** eus' power, **A** chilles' courage, and **M** ercury's speed. That's why I am called ' **S.H.A.Z.A.M.** '"

"Wow!" Green Lantern exclaimed. "He might even be stronger than you Supes."

Superman glared daggers at him.

Batman spoke up. "Shazam, I'd like to test your power. We are going to take you to the training room. There, you will spar with The Flash and Green Lantern."

 **End**

Well there you have it! I really hope you all enjoyed. If you did, please let me know and stay tuned for the next chapter. I must warn you though, I am pretty busy. I will, however, try to post a new chapter once every week. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out by Monday.


	2. Chapter 2: Two on One

Hey guys! I know I said that I would wait till Monday to put out the next chapter, but I had some time to kill and I was motivated by the attention the first chapter received. Even if it is just one small review or a notification that someone is following my story, those little things mean a lot to me.

 **Chapter 2: Two on One**

Shazam stood at one end of the training room preparing himself for what could be a defining moment in his life. He was staring down The Flash and Green Lantern. They were both founding members of the League, and now he had to fight them to earn a spot on the team. He knew that he would have to put on an impressive performance.

"You ready?" Green Lantern called from the other end of the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," was Shazam's simple reply.

Suddenly, the two Leaguers were charging him. The Flash was the first one to strike, punching him repeatedly while running circles around him. While this strategy did catch him off guard, he recovered quickly. Using his speed of Mercury, he swung his right arm clockwise just in time to clothesline The Flash before he could make another lap.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Green Lantern created a construct of an enormous hammer using his power ring. With all of his might, he swung the hammer down on Shazam. This move would have crushed a normal person, but Shazam was not normal by any means. He was the world's mightiest mortal. He caught the massive hammer with his bare hands. He then dug the fingers on his left hand into the side of the hammer and shattered it with one swift punch from his right hand. Green Lantern was vulnerable now. Seizing the opportunity, he flew toward his opponent at a remarkable speed. In a desperate attempt to stop Shazam's advances, he created a shield barrier between them but Shazam pieced it as effortlessly as a bullet penetrating glass. He then slapped Green Lantern into the wall to his left. He had to moderate his attacks. He knew that he could kill either hero with a single punch if he wasn't careful.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful impact on his right cheek. The Flash had recovered. He pushed Shazam in the stomach several times before running behind him and kicking him in the back of his leg, bringing him to one knee. The Flash used this moment to start unloading punches aimed at his head. Shazam responded by using his own speed to catch The Flash's right wrist as he attempted to land another blow. In an attempt to free himself, The Flash started vibrating his arm but Shazam tightened his grip. Once he realized that The Flash could not go anywhere, he started channeling small currents of the living lightning into his opponent's body. He used just enough to stun The Flash, but not enough to injure or scare him.

Before he could celebrate his victory over The Flash, a green construct formed around his hands and bound them together. After that, his legs were bound as well. Various restraints were being added to limit his movement. Green chains started constricting his body. He could feel the weight of the constructs increasing. Green Lantern was trying to immobilize him. Shazam started to struggle. Green Lantern started sweating from the amount of willpower it was taking to prevent the constructs from shattering. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough. Shazam broke the restraints. Green Lantern tried to throw one last punch but Shazam caught his forearm. With a slight squeeze, Green Lanterns fist opened up and he used the opportunity to remove his power ring. And just like that, the match was over.

"I believe this is yours," was the only thing Shazam said as he handed Hal Jorden his ring back.

After the match, the League gathered to discuss the results of Shazam's sparring match.

Wonder Woman was the first to speak. "He has a warriors spirit! I think he belongs on the team."

"Diana's right. Anyone who can take on me and Barry at the same time are League material," Green Lantern agreed.

Superman however did not share their sentiment. "I don't know. He has a reputation for being immature. He's reckless. He's inexperienced. It would be like having a man-sized kid on our team."

It was at this time that Aquaman spoke up. "Superman is right. He is a little wet behind the ears. However, I think that is why we need to have him join the League. If he is with us, we can keep an eye on him. We can train him. Besides, he would be very useful if something ever happened to Superman."

Superman scowled in distaste. He did not appreciate the thought of Shazam as his replacement in his absence.

Batman decided to enter the conversation. "I agree with Aquaman. It would be in everyone's best interest for Shazam to join the League. All in favor of Shazam joining?"

Superman was the only one who did not raise his hand.

Batman pressed a button on his podium and spoke into a microphone. "Shiera, send him in."

Just as he had requested, Hawkgirl escorted Shazam into the chamber.

Batman spoke up. "Shazam, after reviewing your performance and discussing it amongst ourselves, we have decided to accept you into the League. Welcome to the team."

Shazam's eyes widened in both shock and excitement at the news. "Really? I'm a member of the Justice League now?"

"You sure are," Green Lantern responded.

The heroes descended from their podiums an gathered around Shazam to congratulate him and welcome him on the League. They all celebrated with their new member, all except Superman.

 **End**

Thank you guys so much for reading. The next chapter should be put on Monday. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Even if it is to tell me that I'm doing something wrong, I always appreciate hearing from you.

 **Response to readers**

anon - Thanks for the review. It was very informative and thought-provoking.


	3. Chapter 3: Zatanna

Hey guys! It has been a long day, but as promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for the support. I have only posted two chapters so far and this fanfic already has three followers. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. This is the most fun I have ever had writing.

 **Chapter 3: Zatanna**

Shazam entered the cafeteria of the Watchtower. While his emotionless expression and calm demeanor did not show it, he could not contain his excitement. He was now an official member of the Justice League. He would get to work with the likes of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. It was the kind of thing most people could only dream about.

Rather than getting a tray like the other heroes in the line, he grabbed a large cup and went straight for the fountain drinks. After filling it with red soda, he leaned himself against the wall on the far side of the room where he could observe the other heroes and remain out of sight.

He normally would have taken a table, but they were all occupied, and he did not know any of the other heroes well enough to feel comfortable sitting with them. He wanted to socialize, but his nervousness got the better of him. Despite having the body of a man while transformed and being more powerful than most of his teammates, he was still just a kid trying to fit in with the adults. Suddenly, a voice broke his thoughts.

"Aren't you a little old to be drinking red soda?"

Shazam had been so caught up in his excitement over being a Leaguer that he failed to notice the girl wearing a top hat approach him. When the question finally registered, he tried to muster an answer.

"I-uh-excuse me?"

"That soft drink you're having is marketed toward children. I'm not sure why the League serves it here, but the rumor is that one of the core members of the league is fond of it," she explained.

Shazam was uncomfortable. He did not have much experience talking to girls. Nonetheless, he engaged her in conversation.

"W-well, you know what they say about never being too young, right?"

"Wow. You must be a child trapped in a man's body," she replied.

Shazam let out a nervous laugh, not wanting her to know that she had hit the nail on the head.

"What about you?" he asked. "You look a little young to be a Leaguer."

At this, she chuckled. "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended."

Worrying that he had said something wrong he panicked. "What? No, no, no, I didn't mean-"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," she assured him. "But, to answer your question, I am the youngest member of the League at 16."

"Wow," he responded not willing to tell her (or anyone else for that matter) that he was only 14. "I did not know the League accepted members that young."

"Normally they don't," she responded. "But, I am a friend of Batman and I am a skilled magician, so they made an exception. By the way, I am Zatanna. And you are?"

"Shazam," was his simple reply. "The world's mightiest mortal."

"Mightiest mortal eh?" she replied curiously. "Mightier than Superman?"

"Well," he hesitated not wanting to brag. "I can't say for s-"

He was cut off by Green Lantern as he approached the two. "Shazam, we have an emergency, Batman wants to see you."

His eyes glanced at the cup in Shazam's hands. "Say, is that for me? How did you know I like red soda?"

Shazam entered the League's chamber along with Green Lantern.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes," Batman responded. "Have you ever fought a Kryptonian before?"

"Uh, no. I haven't," he replied.

"Well, you will have to today," Batman warned. "General Zod is attacking Metropolis."

 **End**

I am the real villain for ending on a cliffhanger. Sorry for the shorter chapter today guys. I had a test today and am still kind of tired and it is getting late. If not for that I might have posted this chapter earlier today or included the battle against Zod, like I originally intended. By the way, I have been wondering how often I should post. I was thinking twice a week on Mondays and Fridays. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. There should be more action in the chapters to come.

 **Response to readers**

anon - Interesting idea.

Lanelle, NoctisLuCa, and animelove - Thank guys! I'm glad you all liked it enough to follow.


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

Hey guys! I am really sorry that I went so long without posting. It was the 4th of July weekend and I was busy with family. Right after that, I had to prepare for finals. Anyway, I am glad you guys are enjoying this. the number of followers is steadily growing and it honors me that people are taking their time to read this. I love you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

 **Chapter 4: First Mission**

"I have to fight General Zod?" Shazam asked in amazement.

The thought of it frightened him. While his magic would theoretically give him an edge, he was still unsure of his odds. He had never fought a Kryptonian before. While there were rumors around the Watchtower that he was stronger than Superman, it was a theory that he had not tested.

"You won't be alone," Batman assured him. "Diana is holding him off right now, but she cannot fight him alone. I want you to wait in the hanger. Superman will join you shortly. Do as he tells you. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" he replied. "But, even if we do beat him, how will we restrain him? Won't he just free himself once he recovers?"

"I already thought of that," Batman answered. "I have something that can keep him subdued, but it is in the Batcave. However, you and Superman will have to stall him until I can retrieve it. Now, go to the hanger."

Superman entered, as soon as Shazam left.

"What's the plan Bruce?" he asked.

"Zod is vulnerable to Shazam's magic," Batman explained. "He is our secret weapon in this fight. However, he is not as experienced as Zod is in combat. In order for this mission to be a success, you must both attack him at the same time. He won't be able to fight both of you. That should make it easier for Shazam to land a hit with his magic lightning."

While it was a sound plan, Superman had an objection. "Wait? Are you making me the backup?"

"I am not making you anything," he responded. "Shazam's magic is instrumental because it can weaken Zod. However, that strength is offset by a lack of experience. He is needed for this mission, but he needs you to guide him. Now, go to Metropolis."

Superman left with his orders, but he still was not happy.

. . . Meanwhile . . .

A bead of sweat rolled down Wonder Woman's forehead. While she enjoyed battle, she was not prepared for this. This was not the first time she had fought a Kryptonian as she had sparred with Superman many times before. This, however, was different. Superman held back. Zod, on the other hand, did not. She had been fighting her heart out and was at her wits end. She attempted to throw a punch at Sod, but her exhaustion slowed her movement down considerably. He caught her punch with ease and threw her into the pavement below them. He landed a few meters away from her and started advancing toward her. Once he arrived in front of her helpless form, he lifted one of his feet. With great force, he slammed his foot down on her chest, making a crater around her. The taste of copper filled her mouth. He then placed his foot on head and prepared to finish her. Before he could, however, a red beam of energy struck him and propelled him away from Wonder Woman. She glanced toward the sky just in time to see Superman and Shazam arrive. She smiled to herself, knowing that she could rest now.

"Ok, let's get something straight, Shazam," Superman said in a stern voice. "You don't have the experience needed to fight Zod. So I will fight him. You will wait here until I give you the signal. You got that?"

"What? Are you sure? Wouldn't it make more sense for both of us to attack him together?" Shazam asked in confusion.

"No," Superman responded. "At this point, you'll just get in the way. Am I clear?"

"As crystal," Shazam replied contemptuously.

He crossed his arms and allowed Superman to confront Zod. Superman knew he was disobeying Batman's orders, but he would not allow himself to be out shined by Shazam. He flew at Sod head-on. In his rush to hog the spotlight, he had not noticed that Zod was prepared for him and flew nose-first into Zod's fist. He did not have time to react to the pain before Zod's second punch connected with his ribs. Superman responded by landing a right hook to Zod's head. He followed up with several more punches before kicking Zod several meters back.

Wonder Woman observed the fight from the crater she was lying in. She could see Superman and Zod fighting, but what she found more interesting was Shazam watching from the sideline.

"Sha-Shazam," she called.

He turned his gaze toward her and flew down to her level.

"Why aren't you helping him?" she asked.

"He told me to wait for the signal," he replied.

Wonder Woman was puzzled. She didn't know why Superman would tell Shazam to stand down. Perhaps he was concerned about Shazam's lack of experience. However, even if that was the case, Superman was there to guide him. It shouldn't be a problem. Then it hit her. This was not about Shazam's lack of experience, it was about Superman's pride.

"H-help him Shazam," she commanded.

"But what about the signal?" he asked.

To this, she had one simple reply, "There is no signal."

Shazam was torn. On one hand, a part of him felt that he should help Superman. On the other hand, he did not want to believe that Superman would lie to him. He glanced toward the fight just in time to see Superman grab Zod by his collar. Before Superman could land his next punch, Zod grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist. Superman groaned in pain. Zod followed up with a punch to Superman's floating ribs. Superman doubled over. Zod then used the opportunity to punch Superman in the temple. This attack stunned him. Zod folded his hands together and slammed them down on top of Superman's head. Once Superman hit the ground, Zod unleashed a fury of punches on the now vulnerable man of steel.

Shazam realized that he had to act. With the speed of Mercury, he flew toward Zod and punched him on the left side of his face. The two started exchanging blows. Shazam connected a few punches to Zod's head. Zod responded by punching Shazam in the gut. When Shazam bent over, Zod used the opportunity to get him in a headlock.

From her crater, Wonder Woman realized that he needed help. Shazam started elbowing Zod in the gut, and while it did hurt, he maintained his grip. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Wonder Woman had reentered the battle. He let go of Shazam so that he could contend with Wonder Woman, but before he could, Shazam used the opportunity to start unloading a fury of punches on him. Zod responded by blasting him with his laser vision. Shazam careened into a nearby building. Zod then reached behind him and grabbed Wonder Woman by her hair. In one swift movement, he bent over and flipped her over his back. Before he could continue, Shazam flew at him and resumed their fight. Wonder Woman exploited the opportunity by flanking Zod on his other side for a two-pronged attack from both heroes. Normally, Zod would not be able to face to such powerful heroes at the same time, but he knew the weak link in the chain. Wonder Woman was still weak from their previous battle. All he had to do was get her alone. Thinking quickly, he punched Shazam between his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Seizing the opportunity, Zod used his open hand to strike Wonder Woman in the throat. She gasped at the impact. She stumbled back a bit and started wheezing before eventually collapsing. All movement had ceased.

Shazam recovered from Zod's previous attack and was horror stricken by the sight of Diana's lifeless body.

"No!" he yelled.

He charged at Zod. He started throwing punches as fast as the speed of Mercury would allow him. Zod was caught off guard by the sudden act of aggression, but it did not last. While he had to admit that his foe was quite powerful, he was not an experienced as him. His time as one of Krypton's finest generals had made him an excellent fighter and strategist. He was not about to lose to some inexperienced wannabe hero in tights. As soon as he saw an opening, he punched Shazam right below his sternum. When Shazam lost his breath from the air being forced out of his lungs, Zod swung his leg behind Shazam's leg and swept him off his feet. Zod then planted his foot on top of Shazam's chest.

Zod started to speak, "All who oppose me are enemies of Krypton. I will restore Krypton to her former glory and I will destroy anyone who stands against me. Any last words before I kill you?"

"Just one," Shazam relied. "Shazam!"

Suddenly, a bolt of the living lightning erupted from the heavens and struck Zod. Like Superman, Zod was not immune to the effects of magic and passed out. Shazam rose to his feet and heard a humming sound coming from behind him. He turned around just in time to see the Bat Jet land. Batman emerged with a pair of handcuffs that contained a kryptonite gem between the chain. After restraining the now unconscious Zod he rushed to Diana's side. He took her pulse and turned to Shazam.

"She's dead," was the only thing he could muster.

Beneath his cold exterior, he truly cared about his teammates. Shazam knelt next to Diana's body and placed his hands above her chest. He channeled some of his living lightning into her and she started gasping. Batman breathed a sigh of relief. However, she would still need medical attention. Batman turned his attention toward Shazam.

"Why didn't you attack Zod alongside Superman?" he asked.

"He told me not to," he replied.

Batman raised an eyebrow at this. Why would Superman do something so reckless? Whatever the reason, he was furious. He and Clark were in for a long heated discussion.

 **End**

Well that's it for now. I am really excited to see how this all plays out. I am also happy to hear that you guys are enjoying it so far. I really was't sure how it would be received. Anyway, you all have a wonderful day.

 **Response to readers**

Guest #1 - I'm glad you liked it.

Guest #2 - I hear you. Shazam is my favorite DC superhero. Everything about him screams plot potential, yet DC doesn't ever tap into it. I am glad you are enjoying so far and I hope to continue to impress you.

Yami01, animelove, sandhiy700, & three1996 - Thank you guys for the faves.


	5. Chapter 5: Superman's Pride

I'd like to start off by apologizing for taking so long to post. My school schedule has been busier than I anticipated. I was doing a quiz, an analysis, and two essays every week. Luckily, my schedule is opening up a bit. Hopefully, this short chapter will make up for my absence. On another note, I would like to thank you all for the support I have received from you guys. Your favs, follows and reviews really make my day.

 **Chapter 5: Superman's Pride**

"What were you thinking?" Batman shouted. "You and Shazam were supposed to attack Zod together!"

"He's a rookie," Superman replied. "He does not have enough experience to handle someone like Zod."

"Yet he was the one who beat him," Batman retorted. "Besides, the point having both of you fight together was so that he could learn from you. And don't pretend I don't know what's going on here. You wanted to prove that you were stronger. Under any other circumstances, you would have held your own against Zod, yet you let your pride get in the way. Your action were reckless."

Superman did not respond this time. While he was not willing to let go of his position, he could not find the words to disprove Batman's accusations.

"Because of you, Diana is now receiving medical attention," Batman shouted. "This goes beyond your pride, Superman. The choices you made today almost cost the life of one of your teammates. Like it or not, you and Shazam are on on the same team. You are going to have to learn how to get along with him. That's why I'm assigning him as your partner."

"What!?" Superman protested. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm always serious," Batman replied.

With that, Superman exited the chamber. He could not believe this was happening to him. Ever since Shazam joined the team, everyone went crazy over him. They thought he was the coolest thing. But why? His boyish charm? Whatever the reason, Superman was sick of it. Shazam did not deserve the attention he received from his teammates. He did not deserve to be a member of the League. He did not even deserve to be called a hero. He was childish. He was inexperienced. And most of all, he did not know what he was doing. Superman did not know how his teammates could accept him so easily. Perhaps he could understand Green Lantern and The Flash who are somewhat immature themselves, but Batman? Wonder Woman? Martian Manhunter? What was worse were the rumors that Shazam was more powerful than him. Of course, the events that occurred earlier today didn't help with that. He did not like Shazam. Perhaps even hated him. Now they had to be partners.

Superman walked toward the med center to check on Diana. The least he could do was apologize for what happened to her. However, he heard a second heartbeat as he approached. He stopped and used his x-ray vision to peer into her room. What he saw sickened him. Shazam was already there, standing by her bedside to see how she was faring. Superman scowled and turned around. He did not not to see anyone in that moment.

Meanwhile. . .

Lex entered his lab.

"How is the test subject?" he asked.

"Remarkable," responded man wearing a white lab coat. "The test results show that when awakened, she will be capable of killing Superman."

Across form them was a test tube containing a young girl, identical in appearance to Supergirl. Her hair was shorter that Supergirl's however. She had the appearance of a girl in her mid teens, but in reality, she was not even a year old. Her age was accelerated during the cloning process so that she could stand at even ground with Superman.

Lex smiled.

"I think it's about time to enact operation 'Power Girl,'" he said.

 **Respond to readers**

Guest #1 - I like your description of the characters' skills and power. I played things out a little differently in the last chapter because the plot demanded it.

Guest #2 - I am glad you are enjoying. Sadly, you are right. Shazam does not get enough credit. I am also aware of the movie where The Rock will play Black Adam. I can't wait to see it. 2019 can't come fast enough.

kissmysponge and wolfknight117 - Thank you guys for following and faving.


	6. Chapter 6: Power Girl

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting as regularly as I would have liked, but my schedule has been very time consuming. I had to take summer courses, and by the time I finished, I only had two weeks before the next semester. Even then, part of those two weeks have been spent preparing for the next semester. I go back to college starting next week. While I will be busy, I will try to put out a new chapter when the opportunity presents itself. Hopefully once a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

 **Chapter 6: Powergirl**

Superman hated having Shazam as his partner. Ever since Batman made his decision, Shazam had to accompany Superman almost everywhere he went. This included mid afternoon patrols, sparring, meetings, and press conferences. Superman thought that there was no way his situation could get any worse. As luck would have it, however, it did.

The League was receiving a transmission. Upon putting it on the big screen in the Watchtower, Superman scowled at the sight of his archenemy.

"Luthor," he whispered angrily.

"What's with all the sour faces? Didn't you guys miss me?" he asked.

"I doubt you called just to say hi," Batman responded. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, really. I just had a little something for Superman," Lex responded.

"What is it?" Superman asked impatiently.

Lex's simple response was "I have your cousin, Superman."

Superman's eyes widened. "You better not hurt her or so help me—"

"Don't worry," Lex interrupted. "Supergirl's just fine. However, if you want her to stay that way, I suggest you rescue her. You can find her at the LexCorp warehouse. You'd better hurry."

Superman was about to turn around when he was stopped by Batman.

"Don't even think about it, Clark," Batman warned.

"If I don't, he might kill her," Superman pleaded.

"Why would Lex Luthor tell you where she is? It's too easy. This is just a setup. If you go there, you will fall right into his trap." he responded.

"What about my cousin, Bruce?" Superman asked.

"At the very least, take someone with you," Batman instructed.

"I don't have time for this," Superman complained.

He took off as fast as he could. He left the watch tower and entered Earth's atmosphere. Before long, he had arrived at the warehouse. However, he was very displeased to see that Shazam was there waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Superman demanded.

"Batman told me that you would need my help," he responded.

"How did you get her so fast?" Superman asked.

"I have the speed of Mercury. Remember?" he replied.

"Very well," Superman relented. "Follow my lead."

The two heroes entered the warehouse.

"I scanned the building with my x-ray vision from the outside," Superman explained. "There is a lead shipping container at the back of the room. Lex must have had it made so that I would not be able to see through it. That must be where he is holding her."

As they approached the container, a figure emerged from behind the container. She was identical in appearance to Supergirl, except her hair was shorter, and she appeared to be several years younger. She was wearing a dark grey jumpsuit, and she had a collar around her neck.

"Kara? Is that you?" Superman asked. "Are you ok?"

She simply stared back at him with a blank expression on her face. Suddenly, she flew at Superman and uppercut him through the roof of the warehouse. Shazam charged her, but she landed a punch square in his gut. She then grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the ground. She unleashed a barrage of punches as she pummeled him into the ground. When she was finished, she flew out of the hole in the ceiling to confront Superman.

Superman was caught off guard. He was not sure why his cousin would be attacking him. What ever the reason, he knew Lex Luthor had some involvement. He put his guard up to defend himself from the fury of attacks coming his way. The girl grabbed Superman by his wrists and kneed him in the diaphragm. Seizing the opportunity, she punched him between his eyes. She then maneuvered behind him and grabbed his cape. She spun him around several times before hurling him toward the earth beneath them.

Shazam emerged from his crater. He made his way over to the lead container and leaned against it for support. As he did he thought he heard a faint noise come from inside the container. He tore the doors off and found Supergirl sprawled out on the floor. She had a steel collar fastened around her neck. The collar contained a single gem of kryptonite. Shazam tore the collar off and carried her out of the warehouse. Once they got out into the sunlight, she regained consciousness.

"Where's Superman?" she asked.

"He's fighting right now." Shazam responded. "What happened to you?"

"Lex captured me. He took a sample of my DNA and used it to create a clone that he could manipulate into killing Superman. He called her Power Girl," she answered. "We must help him."

Superman continued his fight with Power Girl. He avoided using all of his strength out of fear that he might hurt her. He could not hurt his own cousin. He clapped his hands together just in front of her face. The move temporarily disoriented her as it interfered with her super hearing. Superman then grabbed her in a bearhug in an attempt to restrain her. She responded by slamming the back of her head into his face. She freed herself from Superman's grip and starting blasting him with her laser vision. Superman put up his guard to defend against the attack. Just as the situation seemed hopeless, a pair of lasers shot Power Girl. Supergirl and Shazam arrived.

"Superman!" Supergirl called. "That's not me. It's a clone created by Lex."

Superman understood now. Power Girl returned to confront the three heroes. She charged at Superman, but was intercepted by Supergirl. The two exchanged blows for a while before Superman and Shazam joined in. Power Girl was easily outmatched by the three heroes. However, that did't mean she would give up. Thinking quickly, she punched Shazam to the ground. She then followed up by grabbing Supergirl by her leg and throwing her into a nearby building. With Superman isolated once again, she could continue her mission. She started punching at him relentlessly. Despite knowing that she was not his real cousin, he still held back his power. He couldn't help it. She was identical to Kara. To Superman, hurting Power Girl would feel just like hurting his cousin. Suddenly, Power Girl grabbed him by his collar and pulled back her fist preparing to punch. Before she could, however, she felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist. She turned her head back in time the see that Shazam had recovered.

"Shazam!" he yelled.

The living lightning erupted from the heavens. Shazam then yanked Power Girl away from Superman and threw her into the path of the lightning. It was a direct hit. The magical lightning coursed through her body. She lost consciousness in midair. She fell toward the earth below but was caught by Shazam. He planted her gently on ground and removed the collar from her neck. She was no longer a pawn of Luthor.

The heroes returned to the Watchtower with Power Girl where she was placed in the medical bay. She was expected to make a full recovery and possibly even have future as a hero now that she was no longer under mind control. Superman was reprimanded once again by Batman for falling right into Luthor's trap. While this went on in the Watchtower, Lex Luthor spent his time reviewing the events that had transpired. Normally he would have been upset that his plan had failed, but this time something interested him. It had to do with Shazam. He was interested in the lightning that Shazam was able to summon. Shazam was not only able to fight on even ground with a Kryptonian, but was also able to knock one unconscious with the lightning that he summoned. According to the tests he performed on Supergirl, Kryptonians weren't weak against electricity. What was so special about Shazam's lightning that it could hurt a Kryptonian.

Lex pressed a button on his desk and spoke into a mic. "Mercy," he said. "Get me all the information you can on Shazam."

End

Well there it is guys. I hope this was worth the wait. I had quite a bit of trouble with this one. Believe it or not, fight scenes are harder to convey in written text than one might think.

 **Response to readers**

Guests 1 & 2 - I glad you are both enjoying. I will try to update as often as possible, but my busy schedule will make it difficult.

three1996 - Thanks for the fav.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I take so long on these. I wanted to post at least once a week, but even that goal may not seem so likely now that I know how often I will be taking classes. I even have a psychology class on Sunday! Oh well. In a addition to that, it looks like I will be returning to my part-time job. Anyway, I hope these chapters are worth the wait. Please let me know what you are thinking in the reviews. If you are enjoying the story, I would love to hear it. If you have some constructive criticism, I would love to hear that as well.

 **Chapter 7: Confrontation**

Superman exited the chamber in the Watchtower after another scolding by Batman over the Power Girl incident. As he made his way down the hall, he noticed Shazam walking toward him. As they started to walk past each other, Shazam intentionally bumped his shoulder. At this, Superman turned around slowly to confront the aggressive gesture.

"Can I help you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Shazam glared at Superman.

"What's your problem, Superman?" he responded with a question of his own. "Ever since I joined this team, you have given me the cold shoulder. Everyone here likes me, except you. Why don't you like me?"

Superman stared at him coldly.

"You really want to know?" Superman asked. "Ok, fine. Before the audition, I did some research on all of the applicants, including you. You know what I found? That you give real heroes a bad name. One of your first achievements as a "hero" was saving a woman from a would-be purse snatcher. After you saved her, she asked you if there was any way that she could repay you. How did you respond? You told her that you needed cash. Heroes don't need rewards, especially money. Virtue is suppose to be its own reward. But that's not all. That same night, security footage showed you with a young boy in crutches using your ability to manipulate electricity to short-circuit an ATM machine. Lucky for you, there happened to be a robbery taking place and everyone was too fixated on you stopping the bank robbers to notice that you pocketed some of the cash. That's stealing."

"You don't know anything about me, Superman," he replied. "I was really poor. I needed the money."

"You didn't have to steal it" Superman retorted. "You have a rare and special gift. You could have used it to make an honest living, but instead you resorted to stealing. And what did you use it for? You went to a liquor store to by some booze for you and your friend. Is that what you needed the money for? By the way, how old is your friend? He does not look any older than seventeen. You have asked people that you saved to give you money, stole cash for drinks, and have given alcohol to a minor. We are supposed to be heroes. We are supposed to set good examples. We are supposed to be role models. Some people look up to us and others fear us. Nothing makes people fear us more than the blatant abuse of powers like those you have demonstrated."

Shazam was stunned. He was unaware that Superman knew this much. He did not have a response. He was guilty of the accusations. Perhaps if he had mentioned that he is only a kid, Superman would have been more sympathetic. However, even in this situation, that was a secret Shazam was not willing to disclose. Still, he did not want to admit wrongdoing.

"What do you know?" Shazam asked. "You don't know me. You don't understand. I had my reasons."

"It does not justify your actions," Superman responded.

"Well, you're just focusing on a few bad things I did," Shazam accused him. "What about all the good I have done?"

"Doing some good things here or there does not give you a pass to abuse your powers," Superman retorted. "Part of being a hero is making the right choice even when its hard to."

"Whatever," Shazam replied.

He started to make his leave but stopped. He did not like being called out on his immature behavior. That being said, he had to get the last word. Her tuned back toward Superman and stared daggers at him.

"Hey Superman," he called. "Word around the Watchtower is that your cousin thinks I'm hot."

Superman scowled at this. It was a hit too far below the belt. No matter how much trouble Superman had caused him, any hero at the Watchtower would have told Shazam that he went too far. Superman was enraged by the comment, but did not respond.

Before the situation could get any more uncomfortable, the alarm sounded. Both heroes rushed to the main room. A large computer screen displayed live footage of the emergency. A foreign object had landed in Gotham City. It appeared to be alien in origin. After a short period of time, a hatch was pried open by something inside the space craft. From it, emerged a young girl. Her eyes were entirely green, her hair was red, and her skin was orange. She wore tattered rags for clothing and was covered in what appeared to be broken restraints. The girl was now in an alien world, and the forces approaching her did not appear to be friendly.

End

Whew. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. As I write this fanfic, I am constantly changing things as I get new ideas. I have several events for this story preplanned. Sometimes I reorder them when I find a better way for the story to progress. Sometimes I think of new chapters to include (like I did with this one). The reason I had so much trouble was that I was not entirely sure how to continue from the last chapter. I wanted something to lead into the next chapter, but I did not know how to do it comfortably. I eventually realized that this story needed a little more conflict between the two titular characters, and I decided that this would be a good way to lead into the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.

 **Response to readers**

Guest 3 - After receiving your criticism of my handling of Superman's character, I decided to devote this chapter to you. I cannot continue the story without the conflict between the two characters (at least for now), so I hope that giving Superman a more legitimate reason to dislike Shazam will make the story more enjoyable for you. If you still do not like the story, I will fully respect your decision to stop reading it.


	8. Chapter 8: Starfire

Hey guys! Before I start this chapter, I have two things I would like to say. First off, I am really sorry that I have taken so long to post this chapter. I have been really busy lately and I was unable to post. Secondly, I'd like to clear up some confusion. The Shazam in this story draws inspiration from both the New 52 and the original. Also, on an unrelated note, from what I have been hearing, it looks like Alan Ritchson will be playing the role of Shazam in the DCEU. I can't say for sure if it's true or not, but if it is, I think he would be great for the role.

 **Chapter 8: Starfire**

The orange-skinned girl stared at the uniformed men approaching her. While she was familiar with neither the inhabitants of this planet nor the instruments they were now pointing at her, she still knew a weapon when she saw one. She started to levitate. The military personnel did not know what to make of the situation. On one hand, she appeared to be harmless and her appearance seemed to suggest that she was simply scared. On the other hand, this planet has had so many problems with alien invaders that they could not take any chances.

After a short period of uneasiness, the commanding officer lowered his weapon and extended his hand toward the girl in an attempt to gain her trust. The gesture frightened her. She started to yell at him in her alien language.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to reassure her.

Her green eyes started to glow and a similarly colored energy started to emanate from her hands. The soldiers started to aim their weapons at her. Before a shot could be fired however, Superman and Shazam arrived at the scene. This was the military's cue to leave. Superman was the first to approach the girl.

"I'm here to help," he told her.

She started to to say something in her alien language.

"There's no reason to be afraid," Superman tried to reassure her.

Shazam stood by silently, still upset about the argument that took place moments ago.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. She responded by glaring at him and clenching her own hand around his. Suddenly, Superman started to feel weak. As she maintained her grip on him, he fell to his knees and moaned in pain. Shazam reacted and grabbed the girl in a bearhug from behind. She started to struggle. What happened next, however, surprised both Superman and the girl. Shazam started speaking to the girl in her language. The girl stopped struggling. In that moment, Superman's anger at Shazam over their previous argument faded and was replaced with curiosity.

"You can speak her language?" he asked.

"Kinda," Shazam responded. "The Wisdom of Solomon gives me the ability to speak and understand all languages."

Shazam started talking to the girl.

After a while, he turned to Superman and said, "She said her name is Koriand'r. She is a Tamaranean"

"Ask her what she did to me earlier," Superman commanded.

Shazam repeated Superman's question to Koriand'r. After a somewhat lengthy explanation, Shazam had an answer.

"She says she can absorb ultraviolet radiation."

That made sense. Superman got his power from the sun. She must have been siphoning off his power back then. Superman pondered this for a while when he noticed the girl talking to Shazam again. He did not know what she said to him, but whatever it was, it must have embarrassed him. He blushed, started waving his hands frantically, and started talking faster. She seemed a little taken aback by his nervous reaction.

"What was all that about?" Superman asked him curiously.

"I'll tell you later," he replied.

Despite Superman's curiosity, he decided to drop the subject. Suddenly, an obvious question that had not yet been answered popped into his head.

"Ask her why she is here."

Shazam translated Superman's message for her once again. As she gave her response, his expression darkened.

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"She says she was kidnapped and sold into slavery. She went through several experiments to prepare her to kill a Kryptonian."

Shazam continued, "She says that her master was a conquerer named Mongul and that he is on his way here."

Superman frowned when he heard that name.

"Do you know him?" Shazam asked.

"He and I have fought in the past," Superman answered. "He once kidnapped me and forced me to fight in a gladiator arena. When I defeated the reigning champion, he decided to fight me himself. After I defeated him, I put an end to his operations. He's had it out for me ever since. Ask the girl how much time we have until Mongul arrives."

Before Shazam could do anything, a ship landed not too far from their location.

"I haven't asked her yet," Shazam started, "but if I could guess, I would say that he is already here."

End

I can't apologize enough for taking so long with this one. I have been really busy as of late and will continue to be for a while. I do not know when I will be able to post the next chapter. I hope that the wait won't be as long as this one was. Perhaps when I get some free time, I will try to post more frequently. I promise that I have not forgotten about you guys.

 **Response to readers:**

child of Jon snow - Thanks for the fave and follow.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wrath of Mongul

Hey everyone! I just thought I'd get this chapter out to make up for how long the last one took. I really hope you all have as much fun reading these chapters as I do writing them. By the way, Young Justice has finally been revived and will get a third season!

 **Chapter 9: The Wrath of Mongul**

Mongul exited his ship and observed his surrounding. He frowned at the sight of the Tamaranean girl with the Kryptonian man he wanted her to kill. It was a major setback for him, but it was one he felt he could overcome. If he could regain his control of the Koriand'r, he just might be able to continue with his plans. He then briefly turned his gaze to the crimson-clad hero that he did not recognize. He was not sure how strong he was, but he did not think that he would be much of an issue. With this in mind, he started advancing toward the trio.

Shazam flew at Mongul and landed a right hook to the left side of his head. Mongul stumbled back a little having been caught off guard. As soon as he regained his composure, he got serious. He and Earth's Mightiest Mortal started exchanging blows. Superman turned toward Koriand'r and removed her restraints before entering the the battle to help Shazam.

Shazam was flat on his back while Mongul buried his foot into him in an attempt to crush him. Superman flew at Mongul and confronted him head on. Superman pushed Mongul back several meters. Mongul responded by planting his feet firmly in the ground, grabbing Superman by his forearms, and kicking him square in the chest. Shazam then tagged back in and unleashed a barrage of punches on Mongul's stomach. He winced in pain before grabbing Shazam by the head and hurling him behind him. He turned around just in time to see Superman flying toward him. However, he failed to notice that Shazam had gotten back up and was flying at him from behind. Shazam took his legs out from under him and Superman slammed him in the chest just as he was taken off balance.

Koriand'r stared at the scene unfolding before her in both awe and fear. She was impressed with the display of strength and courage that both heroes possessed. At some point in the battle, Shazam was knocked back and fell just in front of her. To her surprise, he got back up and started to make his way back to the battle, but before he could, she interrupted him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him in her alien language.

He glanced at her briefly before turning his gaze back to the fight and replied, "Because we are heroes. It is our job to protect people."

Shazam flew back into the battle to aid Superman, who was currently being pounded into the ground. Mongul glanced up just in time to see the attack coming and responded by grabbing Shazam by the throat. He then started pounding his fist into Shazam's face repeatedly. When he was done, he dropped Shazam to the ground and glanced between him and Superman while trying to decide who he should kill first. Before he could decide, however, he was hit on the side of the head by a bolt of green energy. He glanced in the direction that the attack came from to see that Koriand'r had finally decided to challenge him.

"You have made a foolish mistake, child," he threatened ominously.

As he started advancing toward her, she responded by bombarding him with her green star bolts. He put up his arms defensively to shield himself from the assault as he continued his advancement. He eventually made his way to her position and grabbed her by the throat. He started to apply pressure. At that moment, he no longer cared about his plans. It did not matter that he needed her to kill Superman. His plans had been thwarted and he was already angry. As far as he was concerned, he would kill them all himself.

"Leave her alone!" a voice called out from behind him.

He turned around and saw both Superman and Shazam flying toward him simultaneously. This time, he was not ready for it. Both heroes landed a punch square in his face and knocked him out cold. The three of them could now rest easy.

. . . Later that day . . .

After the battle, the rest of the League arrived to apprehend Mongul. Koriand'r decided to stay on earth as she had nowhere else to go. However, being an orange-skinned, green-eyed alien made it hard to find a home for her. She was too young to join the League, but at Superman's request, it was decided that she would join the Teen Titans. When Superman, Shazam, and Koriandr' arrived, they were greeted by Nightwing.

"Is this the new member?" he asked.

"Yes," Superman replied. "She will need some guidance here. I was hoping that you guys would be able to take her in."

"Don't worry Supes," he assured him. "We always have room for more."

At that moment, Shazam pointed at Nightwing and started to speak to Koriand'r in her native tongue. When he had finished, she made her way to Nightwing, placed her hand on the back of his head, and planted a kiss on his lips. This action surprised both Nightwing and Superman.

"Forgive me if I have offended you. The one calling himself 'Shazam' gave me permission but warned me that your people might consider this a violation of personal space."

"Oh, don't worry," he told her. "What—was that exactly?"

"Tamaraneans have the ability to learn other languages by connecting lips," she replied. "I offered to do this with Shazam, but he told me that it would look odd in your culture."

Shazam took the opportunity to speak up. "I thought it would be a bit strange for a girl as young as her to kiss me. That's why I told her to kiss Nightwing instead."

That was not the whole truth. While the Wisdom of Solomon did warn him of the consequences of Superman seeing him kiss her as Shazam, a part of him would have liked to have taken her up on her offer. Despite his adult guise, he was, after all, a teenage boy undergoing hormonal changes. He had started to notice women but he still needed to take his identity into consideration. He could not date older women because of his actual age and while he could legally date women his own age, his adult appearance combined with the fact that none of the other Leaguers knew of his identity made it hard for him to do so. In short, he had to begrudgingly give up the opportunity to kiss a gorgeous alien girl.

As they started to leave, Nightwing called out, "Shazam!"

Shazam turned his head toward him to acknowledge him.

"I owe you one," he said as he winked and slapped Shazam on the the shoulder.

"Sure, don't mention it," he replied before making his leave.

While Superman returned to the Watchtower, he made his way back to his orphanage. He had a long day and needed to rest up for a field trip he had tomorrow. He was going to go to a scientific convention where he and many other children like him would get to see Dr. Charles Langley's scientific breakthrough.

End

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I know that Starfire's inclusion might seem a bit weird, but I wanted Shazam to have some connection to the Teen Titans. It may not make sense now, but I promise it will in the sequel. ;) By the way, whoever gets the easter egg I planted in this chapter gets a cookie. I'll give you a hint. I pertains to the villain in the next chapter.

 **Response to readers:**

\- Thanks for the fav!

Guest #1 - I am glad that you noticed the significance of Lex Luthor. I do not want to spoil anything, so I won't say much more on that. I will say, however, that Lex will play a very important role in this story.

Guest #2 - Personally, I am conflicted between the Starfire/Nightwing and the Batgirl/Nightwing ship. I hope you weren't concerned that I was going to ship Starfire with Shazam. While I do think that

some romance would add an interesting conflict for Shazam, I don't think Starfire would be right for him.

Guest #3 - Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying it so far.


End file.
